


Conversation of insecurity over coffee. Alt title – ‘You still like me, right?’

by whatidontunderstand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatidontunderstand/pseuds/whatidontunderstand
Summary: “You still like me, right? Like, like-like me?” Stiles asked, pouring hot water over the coffee grounds in the coffee plunger.It was a Thursday morning, early, too early one might say, but Thursdays were the only week day mornings they could eat and get ready together. They were standing in their kitchen, Derek making breakfast, Stiles making coffee, both had yet to change into their work clothes.





	Conversation of insecurity over coffee. Alt title – ‘You still like me, right?’

“You still like me, right? Like, like-like me?” Stiles asked, pouring hot water over the coffee grounds in the coffee plunger.

It was a Thursday morning, early, too early one might say, but Thursdays were the only week day mornings they could eat and get ready together. They were standing in their kitchen, Derek making breakfast, Stiles making coffee, both had yet to change into their work clothes.

A few years had passed since the Alpha pack fiasco and the fallout that followed, the pack had been divided. One side (Isaac, Allison, Lydia) with Scott, the other (Stiles) with Derek. It took months of back and forth negotiating and Erica and Boyd coming back, for the divide to fade so the pack could keep and defend the territory as a united front.

Stiles and Derek kept growing closer throughout Stiles’ senior year. But it had taken a few more months away at college for Stiles to fully realise he had fallen for Derek along the way, and that somewhere during those years, the threats had turned from barely serious to almost flirting. Another couple of months passed before Stiles had had the courage to act upon the feelings he had, but the rest, as they say, is history.

“What?” Derek looked up from where he was turning the bacon in the pan. “Where did this come from?”

Stiles shrugged and look down into the coffee pot. He didn’t know how to put his thoughts, his doubts, his insecurities into words he could accurately express. He had always had a little voice in the back of his head saying that he wasn’t good enough for Derek, but lately it had gotten louder and harder to ignore.

Stiles had never been anyone’s first choice, why would it change now? Especially with Derek, who was way above him in every possible league of everything.

“I’m serious, where is this coming from? Of, course I still like you! I wouldn’t be in a relationship with you if I didn’t, at the very least, like you,” Derek’s voice had started out loud, but grew softer as he finished. He turned off the stove and carried the pan over to the plates and put it down on the bench beside Stiles. 

“I love you, yeah?” He took Stiles’ hands and held them in between them. “Look at me?”

Stiles shook his head and kept looking at the floor. It was embarrassing enough as it is, laying out his vulnerabilities, without having to look at Derek in the eyes.

“Please?”

He finally looked up and caught Derek’s eye. Stiles waited for the embarrassment to flood over him, but it never came. He saw the affection in Derek’s eyes and it warmed him through.  
“I love you,” Derek looked so earnest. “I’m not going to pretend to know what is going on in the head of yours, but yes, I still like you. I love you. And I will keep loving you until you decide you don’t want me to anymore. Does that sound okay to you?”

Closing his eyes and nodding, Stiles buried his face in Derek’s. Derek’s arms came up around him and they leaned against each other, supported by the bench.

This wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last time, that Stiles’ insecurities had poked through, but it was the most obvious it ever had been. Derek would happily spend the rest of their time together reassuring Stiles that he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a project on fanfiction, what it is etc and my practical is writing some short pieces of fanfiction.
> 
> If you want to, could you leave a comment that I could include in my project. 
> 
> Thanks


End file.
